Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 11)
Chapter 11 is the eleventh chapter of Super Mario and Happy Feet by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called, "The Final Battle". Plot (At the stranded island, Wario and Waluigi wake up from the crash they had today at the haunted place) *Wario: Man, where's the money? The treasure? The gems? And where's my Mona? *Waluigi: What is this place? Did Bowser send us a vacation for us? *Wario: I didn't know that. Something smell in here. *Waluigi: Bananas! *Wario: Let's get the bananas before the crocodiles does. *Waluigi: It's a Waluigi Time! (Into the jungle in the banana section) *Wario: Banana. *Waluigi: Smell like treasure. *Wario: This is the best day ever. *Waluigi: Ha ha ha. This is what the poor people will get at Diamond City. (Two Kongs came up close to the brothers which turn out to be Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) *Wario: *eat a banana* This is paradise. This is the perfect place for us to stay. *Waluigi: Yeah, yeah, yeah! I love this fruit so much than pineapples and watermelons. *Wario: Taste like a fried banana. *Waluigi: It is a banana. You don't remember from the start? *Donkey Kong: *growls* *Wario: Uh oh, Waluigi, i think we're stealing their property. *Donkey Kong: *gets angry and knock Wario and Waluigi to the sky* *Wario: WAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *Waluigi: WE GOT THE WRONG PLACE! *Donkey Kong: Hoo hoo hoo! *Diddy Kong: Ha ha ha! (Back at Bowser's Castle in the throne entrance) *Mario: We finally united at one. *Mumble: Yes Mario, we can do it together. *Goombella: I still believe in you. *Phoenix: We understand. We will win this final battle. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *Koops: I am ready for this. *Kooper: Me too. *Phoenix: Ok heroes, let’s do this and win it! *Mario: Okie dokie. (In Bowser's throne room) *Bowser: I'm finally getting two princesses at the time. *Koopatrol #1: Yes Lord Bowser. Are you ready for the wedding? *Bowser: Yes. I'll love to have a wedding for Peach. Maybe i can have kids at my side. *Koopatrol #2: But the Koopalings? *Bowser: They be there. (Mario break the door and arrive with the group) *Bowser: Mario! *Mario: Bowser. *Bowser: You really have a chance to see me. *Mario: Yes. Give me back Princess Peach. *Bowser: No. I'm gonna roast all the birds tonight for Thanksgiving dinner. *Phoenix: Not going to happen. This ends here. We heroes will win and you monsters will fail. *Goombella: It's not even Thanksgiving you moron. *Bowser: Moron? Who your calling moron? *Mario: Give me back the princess. *Bowser: No. She's all mine. *Luigi: Mario, do something. Don't give up. *Mario: *walk to Bowser* *Bowser: *grab Mario to the ground and break the ground, falling to the other room* *Mumble: Oh no! *Vivian: Mario! *Phoenix: So the final battle begins here. *Sven: I'll find the plumber boy. I'll be back! *Lovelace: Be careful down there. Full of bombs. *Phoenix: Hope you're safe down here Sven. (In the underground lair) *Bowser: *land and hold Mario down* *Mario: You monster. Get away from me. *Bowser: This is where we fight here. (Sven goes down into the underground lair) *Sven: Mario, you're alive. *Mario: You bet. *Bowser: *growls* *Mario: Let's a go. *Bowser: *roars and fight Mario* *Mario: *slide and kick Bowser's shell* *Bowser: *fire breath Mario* *Mario: Whoa! *Bowser: Give it all you got Mario. *Mario: *fireball attack Bowser* *Bowser: Ooh. *Mario: *fight Bowser* *Bowser: *dodge the hits and kick Mario* *Mario: *jump and hit Bowser in the head* *Bowser: Ow. Stupid. *Mario: Ha ha. Very funny. *Bowser: I'll take it from here. *fire breath* *Mario: Whoa! *Sven: Look out Mario. Don't let the fire burn you. *Mario: *jump from the fire breath* *Bowser: What? *Mario: Nice try. *punch Bowser's belly* *Bowser: Ooh yao! How could you. *Mario: I did it all by myself. *Bowser: *growls* (Back in the top of the tower) *Mumble: Oh no, he's gonna blow. *Luigi: I can't watch. *Phoenix: Stand back. I see fire. *Yoshi: What fire? Campfire? *Phoenix: No. This! (Bowser fire breath as Mario jump and run from Bowser moving from his fire breath attack) *Sven: Guys! This is getting worse. *Mumble: Oh no. *Lovelace: We can't just stand here. We must act serious. (The airships break the tower as they found the penguins) *Kamek: We got them! *Kammy: Get them! *Mumble: Airships, we have to destroy all of them in one. *Luigi: Let's do it. *Noah: Someone make the stairs for us! *Beldam. *use her ice powers to make frozen stairs* *Lovelace: Let's go and fight the Koopa Troop. (The group begin to fight the Koopa Troop) *Kamek: Oh no, not the entire crew. *Kammy: Get them! (The Goombas and Koopas come to fight) *Luigi: More enemies on the way. *Vivian: Let's knock one of them out of the ship. *Toadsworth: Wait! Mario is still down here with Sven. *Lovelace: Don't worry, they're be safe. *Phoenix: He’s right. We need to focus on this battle right now. *Mumble: *knock one of the Goombas down* These Goombas are sharp like last time. *Koops: *kick the Goombas out of the ship* Yeah, out of the ship. *Kamek: You will never defeat us all. *Phoenix: Don't be so sure. We heroes can win this and we will win this. You evil koopas are going down. *Mumble: Yeah, you're gonna lose. *Phoenix: Ok, let's do this! *Mumble: Okie dokie. (Back at the tower bottom, Mario and Bowser are still fighting as Bowser kick Mario to the ground) *Mario: *get up* *Bowser: Ha ha ha. Giving up already? *Mario: No. *Sven: Stop! Stop! Stop! Leave him alone. *Bowser: Get out of the way puffin bird. *Sven: Whoa! *Bowser: *slap Sven* *Mario: Sven! You monster. *Bowser: *fire breath* *Mario: *save Sven from Bowser's fire breath* *Sven: Aw.....man....what....happen? *Mario: Stay here. I'll get rid of him. *Bowser: Bring it on. *Mario: You bet. (Back at the airships, Luigi knock one of the Koopatrols out) *Luigi: Yes, boom. *Phoenix: Ok penguins, let's do it! *Perxio: *kick the Goomba out of the airship* *Raul: *jump on the Koopa shell and knock every Koopa out* Yeeeee haw! *Rinaldo: Yeah, go for it. *Phoenix: Alright! *Marilyn: *thunder shock at most of the airships* (Most of the airships crash to the castle) *Luigi: You didn't kill the airship with the princesses there, right? *Marilyn: Yes. *Luigi: Where?! *Daisy: Luigi! *Princess Peach: Save us. *Luigi: Princess Daisy! *Koops: They're over here with Bowser Jr. *Phoenix: Let’s win this last battle and rescue the two princesses. *Kooper: Let's go. *Phoenix: Right on! *Mumble: *step on the Goombas* Man, they squash like bugs. *Perxio: They must be on the loose. *Phoenix: You got that right. *Perxio: Uh huh. *Phoenix: In the meantime, we should focus on the battle. *Perxio: Ok. We should do it. *Luigi: Over here! Over here! *Kamek: *charge a magic attack on Luigi* *Luigi: *look back at the attack* Uh oh. Yoshi! *Yoshi: *save Luigi from Kamek's magic attack* *Kamek: No! *Kammy: Who do you think you are? *Yoshi: Leave my buddy alone. *Kammy: Your buddy? I thought you were Mario's buddy. *Luigi: Let my princesses free. *Kammy: No. You will never get them to safety. *Daisy: Save us all. *Luigi: Don't worry, i will save you! *Princess Peach: Hurry up. *Luigi: Yoshi, i'll hop on to you. *Yoshi: Okay. But don't fall into the fire. *Luigi: *ride on Yoshi* Okie dokie. *Yoshi: *stick his tongue to the airship and swing over there by landing on the airship* *Luigi: Woah. *Kamek: Luigi, where is your baby brother Mario? *Luigi: He's not a baby! *Daisy: Serve that right! *Yoshi: Look like we have to fight Kamek without Mario's help. *Luigi: I will fight them off. *Kamek: Bowser Jr., come here. *Bowser Jr.: *show up* Ha ha ha. *Luigi: Junior, you're alive? *Bowser Jr.: Yes. I still got the magic paintbrush for the fight. *Luigi: Look like it's you and me together. *Yoshi: What about me? *Luigi: You can join too. *Bowser Jr.: Two againist me? That seem dumb. *Kamek: I'll get rid of them. *Luigi: Oh no. *Yoshi: Here we go again. (Back at the tower, Mario is still fighting Bowser as Bowser claw againist Mario) *Mario: Ow! Mama. *Sven: Mario, are you okay? *Mario: Yes, i'm fine. *Bowser: Get off him, let me finish this off. *Sven: No. Stand back. You're not going anywhere. *Bowser: Off my target now. *Sven: Mario, finish him off. *Mario: *stand up* Okie dokie. *Sven: *fly away* I will be watching from here. *Mario: Alright Bowser, you want some of this?! *Bowser: *fire breath* *Mario: *run from the fire breath attack* *Bowser: Hey! *Mario: Yay! Ha ha ha. (With Phoenix’s group) *Phoenix: I feel like I should be down there helping Mario and Sven. *Mumble: There's fire on the castle. It's going to be hard to reach down here from the airship. *Phoenix: Wish we can use our wing caps for the fight. *Mumble: But we're penguins, we can't fly. *Phoenix: I know. I wish we could. *Perxio: Uh oh. There goes a bigger one. *Mumble: Look out! (A banzai bill launch to the airship) *Phoenix: Everyone to the other side! *Mumble: Evacuate! *Perxio: Head over to the long one. *Mumble: It gonna blow. (The banzai bill destroy the airship, making Mumble and Phoenix fall into the tower where Mario and Bowser are fighting) *Mario: Whoa. *Bowser: Huh? *Mumble: Wow. that was a close one. *Phoenix: I'm alright. *Sven: Mumbly, Phoenix, you're here. *Phoenix: We all made it. *Mario: Mumble, Phoenix. *Bowser: No. Impossible. How could there be the two of you together? *Mumble: We all came to stop you from doing this. *Bowser: So Mumble, you came just in time to save your little friend, huh? *Phoenix: You heard him! *Sven: Leave my friends alone. *Bowser: Never, i want you out of my castle! *Mumble: Forget it Bowser, you're gonna lose. *Bowser: I will not! *fire breath* *Mumble: Whoa! *Phoenix: Look out. *Mario: Be-a careful out there. *punch Bowser* *Bowser: Ooh. *scratch Mario* *Mario: Ow! *Mumble: Mario, are you okay? *Mario: Yes. I'm fine. *Phoenix: Sven, go get the Bob-ombs. *Sven: Yes i will on the way. *Mario: *fireball at Bowser* *Bowser: Ouch. That gotta hurt. *Mumble: Yeah. Get hurt all you want. *Bowser: You fools. *fire breath* *Mumble: Move the other side! *Sven: Up and away. *Mario: *use his ice flower and turn into his ice form* *Phoenix: Mario, do something. *Ice Mario: *ice ball attack Bowser* *Bowser: Man, it's so freezing. Why does my body look cold? *Phoenix: Give me the fire flower Mario. *Ice Mario: Okie dokie. *throw the fire flower at Phoenix* *Phoenix: *grab the fire flower and transform to Fire Phoenix* Oh yeah. *Mumble: Wow. *Bowser: No. Penguins in forms? That's impossible. *Fire Phoenix: Yes, You asked for it. *Mumble: You're going to lose. *Bowser: *fire attack Ice Mario* *Ice Mario: *dodge his ice shield at the fire attack* *Bowser: What? *Ice Mario: Yeah, i did it. *Fire Phoenix: My turn. *uses his fire power on Bowser* *Bowser: Ah! *Sven: Yes. *Mumble: You got it. *Fire Phoenix: Yeah! Oh yeah! *Ice Mario: Ah ha. *ice attack Bowser* *Bowser: *fire breath all over the ice* *Sven: Look out Mario. *Ice Mario: *use his ice shield again on Bowser's fire breath* *Mumble: Come on, come on, come on. *Ice Mario: I....will...do..it. *Sven: Go Mario Go. *Ice Mario: *create a ice sword to knock Bowser's shell* *Bowser: *hide under his shell* *Ice Mario: Come out, come out, whatever you are. *Bowser: You can't catch me or see me. *Mumble: What is he doing? *Fire Phoenix: He's cheating just to make Mario lose. *Sven: Oh no, i can't watch. *Mumble: We're gonna lose. *Fire Phoenix: *uses his fire power on Bowser’s shell* Don't be a coward and hide. Come out and fight us. *Bowser: I'm not coming out! *Fire Phoenix: Oh yes you will. *Ice Mario: Phoenix, i'll handle this. *Fire Phoenix: But i want to help you like a Mario brother. *Mumble: Yeah, listen to my brother. *Ice Mario: Fine. Let's do this together. *Fire Phoenix: Ok, together now. Let’s do this. MORE TO COME Next: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Epilogue) Previous: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 10) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions